


Battle of the Kings : Winter Solstice

by GwynCat



Series: Battle of the King [1]
Category: Battle of the Kings, Original Work
Genre: Banishment, Blood, Pagan Festivals, Pagan Gods, Yuletide 2019, Yuletide 2020, amateur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwynCat/pseuds/GwynCat
Summary: After failing to compete an important ceremony, Ifig must stop the Battle of the Holly King and the Oak King from knocking off the natural balance
Series: Battle of the King [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556689
Kudos: 1





	1. Tis Tradition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 1st 2019

The villager gathered in the forest, chattering excitedly about the beloved Yule tradition ; the reenactment of the battle between the Holly King and the Oak King. The villagers looked anxiously at the tents the Kings were preparing in. 

Ifig waited for the Druidess to finish putting on the bear-fur cloak before putting on the wreath of holly leaves and berries. This year it was her turn to take the role of the Holly King in the yearly reenactment of the seasonal battle between the Kings. 

"... Brighid?"

The Druidess lifted her head which was covered in a wimple that hung over her eyes. Ifig still wondered how she could see.

" I still have a few questions... about the ceremony."

Brighid grabbed a mortar, removing the pestle, before using her finger to scoop some of the face-paint and smudge it on Ifig's cheek.

"Oh?"

" Why do the Kings fight so much and why must we reenact the battles?"

The Druidess added another line of paint to the 'Holly King's ' face.

" Both of the Kings want more power, to hold onto it for as long as possible. The Battles keep the wheel turning, for without them, the natural balance will be disrupted."

" That makes sense," Ifig mutters before speaking up " But why do we need to reenact them?"

"To help the Oak King win the battle, It is his turn on the throne. "

"Isn't that treason? " 

"... No. It is not, not when the natural balance is at stake. " 

Brighid finished with Ifig's face-paint then stood, wiping the residue onto a spare cloth. 

" I must check on the progress of our Oak King. " Brighid said curtly and exited the tent, making sure no one could peak inside. 

Ifig allowed herself to slouch, releasing a breath. She picked up a silver goblet and looked at the reflection. It was warped by the curvature of the goblet, distorting her face but she could see her self none the less. The clothing she wore was nothing she has ever worn, and was sure she won't again. Ifig thought the face paint was too plain for a supposed King and grabbed the mortar, pestle and a few dark berries, crushing the berries into the face paint. 

When she finished the face paint she applied it to her face, adding a few designs and symbols, not caring how the Druidess would react. Ifig looked at the goblet and smiled, feeling satisfied with her look. 

Druidess Brighid poked her head into the tent, pursing her lips at Ifig's makeup variations. 

" The ceremony is about to start Holly King. "


	2. Struggle for Balance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 21st 2019

Ifig stared at the Druidess for a moment before nodding and standing up. She gulped down the last bit of Mead in her goblet, then she followed Brighid out off the tent and into the clearing. Once the villagers saw the 'Holly King' they began booing, but it turned to cheering as a figure emerged from the other tent. 

Athdar, the Oak King, was dressed very differently from Ifig, being dressed in Summer clothing instead of Winter-wear like everyone else. It was obvious that Athdar was struggling to show that she wasn't that cold.

The reindeer snorted when she saw Ifig, slightly annoyed by a reason Ifig didn't know. The Head Druid walked out of the tent the 'Oak King' prepared in. Chattering rose from the villagers but hushed when the Druid raised his hands. There was a moment of silence before he spoke.

" Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen," he raised his arms as he spoke " We have gathered to witness a beloved tradition practiced for millennia by our ancestors, and will be practiced by our descendants. The battle of the Holly King and the Oak king has been the balance of nature, a necessity to keep our beloved world from dying. The Kings keep each other balanced, and without it, all would be destroyed. Our role is to welcome the changing of the seasons, and give our power and strength to the destined victor of the brotherly battle. Today we give our spirits and bodies to the Oak King as it is his time to rule."

The Druid pulled out two swords, one strong and gleaming with polish, the other worn and rusted. It was clear who would get which sword. Athdar reached for the better sword, leaving Ifig with the brittle one. There was deathly silence as people sat at the edge of their seats, like as if someone breathing would set off a bloody battle. Ifig and Athdar stared at each other, swords raised waiting for he signal to begin. 

" May the best man win."

Athdar lunged at Ifig with a vicious battle cry, swinging her sword with precision. the 'Oak King' slashed at 'Holly King's' sword making dents and chipping the blade. Ifig did her best to fend off the adrenalin-rushed reindeer , but the weapon she was given was no better than a child's toy. She could feel the strength of Athdar's blows through the vibrations of the dueling blades.

The villagers were screaming, chanting for the Oak King in unison. Drinks and food spilling on the ground as people jumped up, punching their fists in the air and screaming. Ifig could feel her chest tightening. Everyone was screaming at her to lose. 

_It felt... Unfair_

Athdar knocks Ifig down. A roar came from the crowed, aggressive screaming faces, flushed from the excitement. It made Ifig angry. Why did **she** have to lose? Why is she being booed? She was only full-filling a role society needed her to. 

The screaming and chanting blending together and getting louder. Ifig glanced wildly as her vision started to blur with unsheded, frustrated tears. She made out the red of her rusted sword against the colorlessness of the snow. Her sweaty hand grasped widely , messing up the blanket of snow. A foot slammed onto her back, pining her to the ground,making her cry out and sliding her forward enough to grasp the blade. Ifig's fingers had trouble wrapping themselves around the hilt of the blade but once she did, she slashed the sword behind her. 

Ifig knew she hit her mark when Athdar yelped as she was bowled over. Athdar grabbed at her leg, blood flowing heavily through her fingers. The crowd's cheers were replaced by confused murmurs and cries of dismay. The Druids stepped forward waving their arms in an attempt to calm everything. Ifig was curled on the ground trying to regain her breath.

Brighid ran to Athdar and examined her leg. The 'Oak King' hissed as the Druidess touched the deep cut that had a piece of the rusted sword still stuck inside. Head druid whirled to the still-dazed Ifig.

" **What have you done.** " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact : Female reindeers keep their antlers during the winter unlike their male counterparts, they are also the only species that the females have horns. and That is why I made Athdar a female reindeer because the antlers remind me of tree branches.


	3. Sense of Dread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 21st 2019

" **You doomed us you wretch.** " 

the Head Druid snarled, glaring at Ifig. No one else made a noise except for the occasional grunt from Athdar as Brighid tended to her injuries.

" **You just doomed us to a never ending winter with your reckless actions you stupid Wretch!** "

He turned around so he wasn't facing Ifig.

" **Get out.** "

The 'Holly King' finally snapped out of her trance at the order.

"W-what?" she squeaked

" **Get out before you curse us more.** "

Ifig looked wildly at the villagers, her family, but they gave her no help, just sympathy and sadness.

" W-where am I supposed to go? This village is all I've ever known..."

The Druid turned to snarl,

" **That is no longer our responcibility.** "

He whirled around, his cape following like a shadow. He gestured for the crowd to follow him back to the village. They followed him like a flock of sheep, a few helping to carry Athdar to the Healer's den. They gave glares at Ifig, who sat on the ground in shock, not comprehending at the recent events. Athdar's mother walked up to her, only to spit in her face.

" Wretch."

Athdar's mother went to the villagers helping to carry her daughter and joined them. 

Ifig wiped the spit of her face, staring at it as it glistened. It quickly turned to frost in the freezing air. she shakily moved, her legs threatening to collapse under her. She looked around the clearing, the tents, the fallen trees used for sitting, The cave the Druids worshiped in... then Ifig's eyes glanced toward the patch of snow drenched in blood. The blood that covered that rusted blade.

That cursed, rusted blade.


	4. Final kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 21st 2019

Ifig looked at that rusted blade that just ruined her life, feeling overwhelmed but nothing at the same time. Everything from the ceremony was a blur, not remembering much except the blade being buried into the ' Oak King's ' leg and the banishment that followed. Ifig just stood not wanting to move. She knew that she needed to leave before she was forced to. Ifig slowly picked up on of her legs, it felt like she was trying to life a replica made from lead. She made herself walk toward the tent that she and Druidess Brighid used while preparing for the ceremony.

Ifig peered inside, looking to see if there was anything could help her survive in the wild. unfortunately it was mostly clothing and make up. She gasped as she found a canteen, instantly fashioning it to her hips. Ifig dug around for a little longer before she found a ritual knife, she was about to put it in her bag then she paused. She questioned whether she should, after a moment she placed it in her belt.

" There's herbs in the bag under the spare tunic."

" **_FUCK!_** "

Ifig spun to see Brighid standing at the entrance of the tent. She nodded her head toward said tunic. The 'Holly King' moved toward it cautiously. Sure enough herbs were in the bag. 

"... "

"... "

"Thanks."

The Druidess hummed and walked out, grabbing a shawl along the way. By the time Ifig finished gathering as many supplies from the tent as she could, Brighid had disappeared into the forest.

The exile knew she has to move soon before she was caught by someone less kind. She slung the rucksack over her shoulder and scurried in the opposite direction of the village. While climbing the rock hill that helped hide the small settlement, she turned to look at it, probably for the last time. 


	5. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 2nd 2020

Time seemed to stand still, the air no longer moving, the snow not falling, not even the animals made a noise.

The ground rumbled then stopped, the birds flew into the sky, screaming.

The animals buried deeper into their burrows knowing that danger was coming.

Deep in the forest a figure laid on the ground, unmoved by the forces of nature, except for some dust and moss. His arms laid over his chest, his cape spread over the ground. He has slept for 200 years, a sleeping spell by a Druid to stop the chaotic battles between he and brother. The Battles that costed the lives of people and animals alike. The battles between two of the strongest seasonal spirits alive.

For the figure in the forest is the Holly King

and he has awoken.

* * *

" Fuck!"

_crack_

" _OW!_ " 

**thump**

" AHhhhowww!" 

It was one hour and Ifig was ready to burn the forest. She stopped and took a breath. 

" Come one Ifig, you can do this. This shouldn't be this big of a deal. "

She attempted to comfort herself, but failed. Ifig just wanted to go home. She didn't mean to ruin the ritual. She just reacted, and now she's banished from the only place she's ever known. 

" Only place I've ever lived. shit, i need somewhere to sleep." 

Ifig didn't know how to build a house, she never needed to know how. there were architects and masons to do that, but now she was on her own. Ifig couldn't just go to another village, news like this travels fast through merchants and hunters. No one will let her into their village in fear of angering the gods.

Ifig realized she zoned out and shook the snow off her cloak. she was thankful that it was bear-furred, and very expensive. 

"They probably didn't want me to take this."

she chuckled sadly.The former 'Holly King's' legs wobbled as she tried to stand,being numb from sitting in snow. which she realized had gotten thicker since the ceremony. It was going to be a pain trying to travel through it.

Ifig grumbled, pulling her cloak tighter around her. Then she got an idea and started walking. She remembered that there were caves by Loch Mhuire.

" Yeah!," she muttered to herself " That could work."

Ifig walked toward the direction she knew the lake was in. She weaved through the trees as she got closer, their roots twining with each other and the ground. 

Ifig quickly reached the lake, a solid layer of ice covering it. It looked beautiful surrounded by forest covered trees. Surprisingly the stepping stones still poked from the ice. She cautiously stepped onto the first stone, making sure it wasn't too slippery to walk on like the rest of the lake. Ifig clutched her bag and placed her weight on the first stone and jumped onto the next one, almost falling over. 

When Ifig made it across the lake, she sighed in relief. She walked to the cave and peered in to make sure there weren't any bears. Not seeing anything dangerous, she walked in. Ifig waved her hands in front of her. 

After about five minutes her hands bumped into a rough stony surface. She dropped her rucksack with a groan. Ifig turned to see how far she was from natural sunlight. luckily she was far enough from the entrance that her fire won't be blown out. However light was very dim, Ifig wished she could have brought one of the torches with her. She walked toward the front of the cave to see if she could find some flint.

When Ifig left the cave, the cold wind made her bury her face in the fur-cloak she wore. It was made for the representation of winter after all.

" The only good thing about it."

Then the former blacksmith reached the snow outside the cave and started digging around in the ice. After a minute her fingers started to burn

" Ow ow ow ow ow ow!"

She squeezed her fingers to stop the burning sensation from the ice. Unlike her cloak it seemed like her gloves weren't made for surviving winter's cold.

" Would it be better to look in the cave...?"

Ifig looked back into the darkness, reminding herself why she was out here looking for flint. 

" Right, can't see in there..." 

The dark-elf looked around the snow covered forest and frozen lake. She sighed, she fucked up. Ifig turned and walked back into the dim lit cave, walking for at least five minutes. She felt around for her flask.

" Hopefully this has wine.."

she muttered to herself, before tipping her head and chugging half the flask. The Wine began to sooth her nerves after a few minutes and she began to get sleepy. Ifig yawned, wrapping her cloak around her-self. Her eye lids drooped. The dark-elf laid down on the rocky floor of the cave, using her right arm as a pillow and tightening the cloak even more as she began rifting to sleep.


	6. Under Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 9th 2020

Her stomach ached when Ifig woke up. She curled up and groaned. It was too cold to be waking up. She reached for her blanket only to realize it wasn't there. Confused, she opened her eyes. Her lips twisted into a frown as she remembers the previous night. 

Ifig sits up, squinting to see in the darkness. She got on her knees, looking for the belongings she packed hastily apon news of her banishment. Once she grabbed it and felt around for a tunic to help keep her warm. She put it one and refassened the fur cloak. 

Ifig grabbed her things and walked toward the enterence of the Cave, knowing she needed a better place to sleep. 

The Ground was covered in a heavier layer of snow than last night. Ifig couldn't even tell the difference between the earth and the frozen lake she walked across. She sighed, it was going to be a day's journey to the closest village at the least. The ' Holly King ' didn't pay enough attention to know if she even went in the right direction. 

Ifig's stomach rumbles. She scowls, the closest thing to food in her bag was some medicinal herbs. Maybe there was some fish in the lake, if the cold hadn't chased them into the crevices. 

Ifig cautiously stepped onto a stepping stone at the edge of the lake, the stone slightly slippery with a thin layer of ice. Balancing herself on one foot, she reached her left foot to feel around for the next stone. After using her boot to scrape the snow off it, she crouches and grabs it with her hand, pulling her to the next rock. 

She let out a breath, creating a small cloud of fog in front of her. She repeats her movements to get herself to the next stone. Ifig reaches her foot once again for the next rock. 

Her heart skips a beat as her foot steps on slippery ice instead of rough stone. Ifig screams as she falls onto the hard ice, making a loud **CRUNCH!** As she falls through the ice and into the freezing water. 

Gasping for air, water floods her lungs, making her cough and wheeze, more water flooding her airways. Ifig tries to scream, only managing frantic gurgling. 

She flipped herself in the water, her hand shooting out to the surface of the frozen lake. Grabbing onto it, she tries to pull herself out of the water, the ice fell out from beneath her torso, making her fall back into the water. Ifig sobbed, her body trembling in a feeble attempt to make herself warm. 

It was getting harder to move as her body started to freeze, her fingers and toes too stiff to bend, her arms and legs not far behind. Ifig wasn't able to keep herself above the water and she started to sink. Her mouth gaped open, failing to bring in air only getting freezing cold water. 

It was too cold. She struggled desperately to move her frozen limbs, but couldn't get them to move fast enough. She sank further into the lake. 

The light from the sun got dimmer the deeper she sank, the water got colder. Suddenly she stopped shivering, Ifig's body went numb. She could barley twitch, her body to stiff. Ifig stared blankly at the ice covering the lake, her blurry vision from the water getting blurrier as her body shut down. 

Her body sank deeper... 

Deeper... 

Deeper... 

Deeper... 

Ifig didn't want to die. 


End file.
